The invention relates to an actuator control device and a heating, ventilating and/or air-conditioning device, especially for a vehicle, comprising such a control device.
However, although more particularly intended for such applications, it could also be used in all the sectors of economic activity in which there is a need to control actuators.
Currently, in the field of heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning, it is known to use flaps and/or fans making it possible to adjust the temperature and/or the throughput of an airflow. The movements of these items are controlled by actuators such as electric-motor and step-down gear assemblies. The operation of these assemblies is determined on the basis of a power-supply voltage the level of which is made variable. To do that, drive means are used, which make it possible to adjust the voltage as a function of set-point values and/or of values originating from sensors via feedback loops.
Another mode of operation of these actuators is based on controls of the xe2x80x9cstepperxe2x80x9d type, and the drive means then drive by successive pulses, the number of which is determined by a computer in response to set-point values and/or values from sensors via feedback loops.
At the present time, the wiring between these various components is taken from point to point, and it can be imagined that such a solution requires a large number of cables, which complicates their assembly and increases their cost.
In particular, it requires a large number of different anchor points to be provided for each of the cables and it entails a multiplication of the connections to be formed.
The reliability of the corresponding circuits remains inadequate, moreover.
The object of the present invention is to propose an actuator control device and a heating, ventilating and/or air-conditioning device, especially for a vehicle, comprising such a control device which overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and the wiring of which is simplified.
Another object of the present invention is to propose an actuator control device and a heating, ventilating and/or air-conditioning device, especially for a vehicle, which are ready to fit during assembly.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will emerge in the course of the description which will follow, which is given only by way of indication and is not for the purpose of limiting it.
The invention relates to an actuator control device comprising means for driving the said actuators and a set of conductors linked to the said drive means, characterised in that the said device comprises a single means for physical support of at least some of the said drive means and of the said conductors.
The invention also relates to a heating, ventilating and/or air-conditioning device, especially for a vehicle, comprising such a control device.